Feral
|skills = |hobby = Adventuring Hanging out with her sister Fighting Being Alone Hunting Prey Looking out for herself Sneaking Around |goals = Aid the Morlocks (before Maria & Lucia found out they were only being used), Regain her flesh and blood, Will do anything to reunite with her sister |family = Mr. Callasantos (father deceased), Marcella Callasantos (mother deceased), Matteo Callasantos (brother deceased), Carolina Callasantos (sister deceased), Thornn (sister alive) |type of hero = Mutant, Lycan, Ghost||friends = Former Friends Morlocks, X-Force, X-Men, X-Corporation, Hellions, Brotherhood of Mutants, Mutant Liberation Front Current Friends New Mutants, Thornn, Lila Cheney, Colossus, Callisto, Marrow, Skids, Gods, Undead, Demons, Mythological Creatures ||enemies = Masque, Marauders, Reavers, Mikhail Rasputin, Sabretooth, Mr. Sinister, Magneto, Brotherhood of Mutants}} Maria Callasantos 'is morlock from the ''X-Men series. She also has an older sister named Thornn. After there mutantions and death of there family Feral and her sister moved underground to join the Morlocks. Maria was one of the depowered mutants that got there powers back. Feral was killed by Sabretooth when she was on a mission with with Thornn, Wolverine and Wolfsbane. After Maria was killed she return to earth as a ghost and gained the ability to pass through solid objects. Feral was offered a chance to get her life back if she serves the demons, undead and gods as a ghost. History Feral's and Thornn's backgrounds are the same both come the city Bronx in the state of New York. They had an abusive father who did drugs who left them then died not to long after. A mother who cared more about their your siblings. Thornn was nice to her sister Feral and her younger siblings but Maria believed that Carolina and Matteo were to blame for their father living. Because their dad left while kids were still young Maria barley remembers about her father being abusive and believed he was a good man. Even though their mother Marcella didn't like how her husband treated her and the kids she still mourned for him. Their mother would end up dating and marring another man who was just as bad or worse than their father. Both of the younger siblings in the Carolina mysteriously die when left alone with Feral. It isn't confirmed if Maria really killed them or if their death really both were accidents like she claims. Their mother hated the older siblings even more when her favorite children died. Maria and Lucia's stepfather became more violent and scary when the two sisters got older. Maria got tired of what Harry Bellinger would do to them and killed him to protect her older sister from him. Marcella got angry and decided to kill Maria's pet pigeons to punish her daughter. Maria killed her mother out of anger the sisters became orphans and decided to live on the streets. They ended up joining the Morlocks and moved to the underground tunnels. Despite their differences and fights the two shared a close bond and trusted each other more than the Morlocks who worked for Masque. Both Feral and Thornn survived the Mutant Massacre avoided get captured and being taken as prisoners to the Neverland concentration camp. They survived after Mikhail Rasputin flooded the tunnels both lived through a battle in a palace called The Hill. Feral joined the X-Force followed by her sister later. Feral went into hiding after an incident happened with her and the team but she resurfaced when her sister was arrested by the New York police. Both of them became brief members of the New Mutants than later of the Hellions. Later both sisters became members of Charles Xavier's X-Corpation a company built to help mutants. At one point in time Feral and Thornn became members of villain group MLF (Mutant Liberation Front). Feral and Thornn eventually moved back to New York and lost their mutantions they where both sad but also afraid because the other mutants hated them after they became human. The Callasantos sisters would have their powers restored through the power of Lycanthropy that came from the wolf children of Roman mythology Romulus and Remus. The sisters joined Sasquatch, Wolfsbane, Wolverine and mutants with animal abilities to hunt down Wild Child. But because Maria and Lucia weren't back to their full powers yet Sabretooth managed to kill Feral. Thornn hasn't been seen again after Maria's death but Feral has returned as a ghost sent by God's and demons to do as they command. She was sent to track down Wolfsbane even though Feral and gods who took on beast forms failed in their goal she still has to serve them. After the deities and demons promise to bring her back to life and return her to her mortal body if she obeys them. The deities and demons that Feral has worked for in order to get her flesh and blood back are the Greek kig Aganemnon, Japanese neko cat demon Kasha, Japanese demon Okami, Egyptian cat goddess Bastet, Scottish grim reaper dog Cu Sith, Norse goddess Hela, Norse wolf god Fenrir, Pantheon Deities and Cerberus. Feral made her appearance as a ghost in X-Factor #221 on the cover it shows Nekomata a two tailed cat from Japanese Mythology, a Harpy, Sphinx, Minotaur, Egyptian goddess Ammit, Qilin a Japanese creature along with other demons, deities and mythological creatures. As a ghost Feral is bond to serve deities, demons or mythological creatures from Egypt, Japan, Greece, Norse and many other myths. If she follows oders and doesn't fail they will restore Feral back to life. Although Feral is never seen working with Hydra of Athena but since they are both mentioned and with all the other deities, demons and mythological creatures that Feral is contacted to it is likely Feral works for Athena and Hydra just like the other mythological beings. One of the many terrible and tragic things that has only happened to Feral in the cartoons but not the comics was her being a prisoner and slave on Genosha. She along with the other mutants prisoners or slaves were forced to build a dam used to power the Sentinel named Master Mold. Personality Feral is girl who has had a tragic, terrible, hard and ruff life because of this she doesn't get play well with others because she doesn't trust them. Because she and her sister Thornn grew up in a home where theier parents didn't take care of them so they had to learn to take care of themself. She likes to have her freedom and do what ever she wants without others telling her what to do this is because her parents didn't allow her and her older sister any freedom. The teams that Feral has been apart of she was only apart of the teams because they only tolerated her and needed her none of her teammates trusted her because she is wild unpredictable and not tamed. Her wild unpredictable and untamed behavior comes from growing up in a home where her parents never set up any rules, boundaries or restrictions. While Feral and her sister Thornn have been apart of both hero and villain teams helping both good guys and bad guys the sisters only care and look out for themselves. They aren't thrilled about picking and choosing sides because that means they will have let orders tell them what to do. Because Feral and Thornn had parents who controlled their lives the two sisters don't like someone else controlling them. Do to Feral's mother, father and stepfather being abusive she and Thornn have a fear being treated badly by both humans and mutants so they always are on the defense ready to fight their allies if any of hurts the sisters in anyway. Even though Feral and her sister prefer to be alone they do know when they need teams and allies to help them but it's mostly for their own reasons and their own survival the only thing they care is looking out for themselves and no one else. When Feral and Thornn lost their powers and became humans they were rejected and hated by all other mutants the two sisters have not only seen how humans treat mutants badly but they have seen mutants treat humans bad as well. Both Feral and Thornn know that they mutants are just as guilty as humans when it comes hating another species because they have seen it and experienced it themselves after being turned into humans. Feral and her older sister know what it's like to be hated, mistreated, abused, unwanted, disliked, treated poorly, treated unfairly, treated badly because it has happened to them their hole lives. Yet despite what they go through the two sisters don't give up they still survive and still keep going no matter what life, the world, humans or mutants throw at them. Both the sisters have learned to stay away from drugs and alcohol because they have seen what it has done to their parents and their stepfather. Their parents always put the blame on the two older siblings well their mother believed her youngest kids could do no wrong which made Feral jealous of her younger siblings. Feral didn't like how her little brother and little sister always got special treatment and privilege. While their parents blamed their oldest children for their problems and bad decisions in in Feral picked that habit up from them because she blamed her younger siblings for their parents abusing them. Feral believed if her little brother and sister were never born her parents wouldn't treat her and Thronn so poorly. Feral and her sister grew up in a poor home with poor parents who could barely afford to take care of themselves as well as their kids yet some how their mother managed to find ways to spoil her youngest children well ignoring her older kids. Feral didn't like how her parents ignored her and Thornn and how they never cared for them. Feral's mother saw her youngest children as her greatest treasure while she saw Feral and Thornn as something that she regenerated ever having. Because of this it caused both Feral and Thornn to hate their lives Thornn mostly stayed quiet about it and kept to herself and kept her head down not bringing attention to herself. While Feral on the other hand leashed out she didn't hide her feelings and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind unlike Thornn. They grew up in a really bad part of the city Feral and Thornn suffered as kids because their parents made bad choices. Their parents blamed many people for bad things in their lives rather then see that they made the bad choices themselves. Feral and Thornn could see the truth about their parents and stepfather they were people who were in denial they didn't want any responsibility and were always sour about everything. When Feral and Thornn were apart of the Morlocks they chose to deny Masque because of his hated for humans and how he wanted to lead the Morlocks in a war against them. Feral and Thornn left because they knew that an attack on the humans would make things worse for mutants and Morlocks. When Feral and Thornn lived with the Morlocks they felt right at home they felt more like then family to them then their actual family because many of them have been through the similar things they have. But those under the rule of Masque the Morlocks lead by him were more cruel than the Morlocks lead by Callisto Feral and her older sister refused to follow him. Masque was cruel and mean to the Morlocks who didn't follow him but praised the Morlocks who did follow him. When Feral and Thornn saw the truth about the Morlocks that sided the Masque they realized that they didn't belong with that group. When They left Thornn joined the Brotherhood of Mutants while Feral joined X-Force. Feral didn't get along with many of the members of the X-Force and they didn't trust her she only joined for self interest and for her own safety from the Morlocks. Feral's Mythological Allies These are the mythological deities, creatures and demons Feral has to serve in order to get her mortal body back: * Bastet - Egyptian cat goddess * Kasha - Japanese demon cat * Okami - Japanese demon * Cu Sith - Scottish demon dog * Hela - Norse goddess * Fenrir - Norse wolf god * Cerberus - Greek demon dog * Pantheon Deities - Pantheons of Greek, Norse, Egypt and Japan * Harpies - Greek mythological creatures * Minotaurs - Greek mythological creatures * Sphinx - Egyptian mythological creature * Nekomatas - Japanese mythological cats * Ammit - Egyptian hybrid goddess * Hydra - Greek mythological creature * Athena - Greek goddess * Agamemnon- Greek king * Wolverine - from Innu myths in Canada * Romulus and Remus - Roman siblings raised by a wolf Powers and Abilities '''Mutantion: Feral's mutantion turned her into a feline mutant just like her sister Thornn. Death wasn't the end of Feral it seemed like it was the next step in her mutantion turning her into a ghost and giving her new powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' Feral's mutantion gives Feral amazing strength. Her has become even more impressive now that she is a ghost. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Feral's mutantion an impressive amount keeping her from tiring out so easily. With no mortal body Feral has no need for rest because of unlimited stamina. *'Superhuman Durability:' Feral's mutantion makes very durable more than a normal person. Now that she is a ghost Feral is even more durable than when she was alive. *'Superhuman Speed:' Feral's mutantion has improved her speed.Her speed is even greater now as an undead ghost. *'Superhuman Agility:' Feral's mutantion allows her to have great agility. As a spirit her agility has enhanced. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Feral's mutantion allows her to endure more than must people. Being ghost has improved her endurance. *'Intangibility:' After her death and becoming a spirit and like all Feral can on phase through things. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Feral's mutantion gives her awesome reflexes allowing her to react. Of course being ghost has made reflexes even greater. *'Undead:' Like all ghost Feral is neither dead or living therefore making her undead. *'Immortality:' As a ghost Feral is now immortal. *'Healing Factor:' Feral's mutantion allows her to heal wounds quicker than a normal person. Her healing powers work so well they even work when Feral is K.O.d (knocked out). *'Teleportation:' Feral like all ghost has the power to appear and disappear at will. *'Telekinesis:' Feral like all other ghost can move things with her spiritual engery with out touching them. *'Self-Sustenance:' Because she is a gghost Feral has no neneed for no need for food, water or oxygen. *'Flight:' Feral can use her ghost engery to fly same as every other ghost. *'Fangs and Claws:' Because Feral and her sister have the same mutantions. Feral and her sister Thornn both have longer teeth and nails. *'Possession:' Feral can possess anyone or anything, living or non living same as all ghost. Weaknesses *'Her Old Life:' Feral wishes to mortal again and this obsession can sometimes ruin things and get in the way. Also remembering her horrible past with her family as a kid effects her as well because it makes her angry thinking about it. *'Rage/Anger:' While rage and anger can be helpful it can also be someones downfall. When Feral is mad she just reacts with out thinking. Quotes Family Tree *Marcella Callasantos - Wife of an abusive husband, mother of Feral, Thornn, Matteo and Carolina. Deceased after Feral killed her because she killing her pet birds. *Carolina Callasantos - Sister of Matteo also younger sister of Feral and Thornn. Deceased found at the bottom of the staircase when Feral and Carolina were at home alone. *Matteo Callasantos - Brother of Carolina also the younger brother of Feral and Thornn. Deceased fell off the roof when Feral and Matteo were at home alone. *Thornn - She is the oldest out of all the Callasantos siblings. Both Thornn and Feral have depended on each other after they became mutants and their family died. Thornn dropped off the grid after the death of Feral and has no clue her sister returned as a ghost. *Callasantos Family - The family lived in Bronx New York and had a hard life. An abusive father who died when he left the family. A mother who blamed the older sisters and favored the younger kids. Carolina and Matteo the two young siblings that Feral was probably jealous of. Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:X-Men Members Category:Fighter Category:Egalitarian Category:Ferals Category:X-Force Members Category:Brutes Category:Adventurers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Undead Category:New Mutants Heroes Category:Predators Category:Noncorporeal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Immortals Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Mischievous Category:Humanoid Category:Extremists Category:Related to Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Paranormal Category:Book Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Fallen Category:Strategists Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dreaded Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Seductress Category:Betrayed